Light House
by Supera99
Summary: Ava Phoenix doesn't expect a "normal" last year at Hogwarts. As a Seer, "normal" includes uninvited visions, flashbacks, and blackouts. Still, this year is looking up. With a hot boyfriend, cool friends, and freedom from home just around the corner, how bad can the year get?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome! I'm so excited to finally be posting this story! Before we get in to the prologue, I'd like to make a quick trigger warning forany of my readers who are triggered by suicidal thoughts. I don't want you guys getting hurt!**  
 **  
**

 ****

I race down the tall corridor, feet pounding and heart racing. There is no way that she can catch me, which means there is no way that I can hurt her, and more importantly no way that she can hurt me.  
"AVA?" I can sense the slight panic in her voice, but right now I don't care. I keep on running until I find the door that will lead me to my freedom.  
"AVA! Please!" I hear her scream, but her footsteps have stopped. I just have to keep moving. I turn the corner and move my hand slightly to open the window in a rare burst of wandless magic, like that of an emotional I near the open window,  
I don't slow down. Instead, I jump out of the window and begin to fall three stories down. The wind on my face and through my long dark hair feels so good, I almost hate to save myself.  
A millisecond later, I have pure golden wings. I am smaller than usual and I can feel my beak forming. The transformation now complete, I allow myself to nearly touch the ground before whipping my wings out and soaring away across the forest of trees.  
Here, I can do my best to forget everything, especially my mother.

* * *

I fly for a few hundred miles before landing in the top branches of a gargantuan oak. I hop down to one of the thicker branches before transfiguring back to myself.  
Breathing heavily from my flight, I lean up against the trunk and sob. I sob for missed opportunities and lost loves. I sob for everyone I have lost. I sob for the constant ache in the back of my brain and I sob for my mother.  
How could she do this to me? What in Merlin's name was she thinking? Couldn't she see how happy I was? Couldn't she see how miserable I was before? Why can't my mother just let me be happy for the rest of my numbered days?  
But then again, why am I surprised?How can she realize how important Sirius Black is to me? She is incapable of love. She will never leave me alone long enough for me to be happy.  
What will happen, I wonder, if I jump off of this tree? If I don't let my mind catch me? Will my world feel better if it just...ends? Surely nothing at all is better than this.  
But no... No. I could never do that to Sirius, my dear Sirius. I lean back into the tree and take deep breaths until I am completely calm.  
Did I seriously just consider suicide? After all that is good and beautiful in my life, was I really just about to end it all like that?  
If there is one thing that Sirius Black has taught me, it is that the good always outweighs the bad. Right now, he is the only lighthouse in my dark harbor. I'll hold on to him. He can outweigh any bad situation.  
I suppose that you may want an introduction.  
My name is Avaline Pholenx, but everyone calls me Ava. I am sixteen years old and I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. When my world isn't being blown apart by my mother, I'm actually fairly stable...for a seer, that is.  
I look down at my torn emerald and black velvet dinner dress. It all happened so fast... The dinner, the announcement, the proposal, the fight... And then my mother, delivering something worse than a death sentence. A promise.  
I suppose you cannot hope to understand why I, someone with "so much potential" and "so much ahead of me" would consider ending my own life... But for that you'd have to go back to the beginning of this year. 


	2. Prologue

September, 1977

Pholenx Mansion

 _"Goodbye, I'll always love you!"_

 _"TIMOTHY! NO!"_

 _I screamed as I flew, but I was too late. It was all my fault and I was too late._

* * *

"Avaline! Wake up!" I open my eyes to the stern voice of my mother. I silently thank god that she can't barge in and lift the covers of my bed. I'm positive that my pureblood, Slytherin mother wouldn't approve of my silky black nightie. As far as she  
knows, I sleep in a long cotton nightgown. She says it'll help with my 'condition'.

"AAAVAALIIIIINEEE!" my mother yells, attempting to hex my door open. Thank Godric'sghost for strong enchantments.

"I'm coming Mother!" I yellwith all my strength, crawling out of bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed! I have to do your hair!" she calls, her voice following her down the three staircases and four corridors to her bedroom. Groaning, I wash my face in the solid black marble basin that serves as my sink. Patting my face dry,Icheckaround  
my spacious bathroom to make sure I haven'tneglected to pack any of my cosmetics. I spot my powder compact sitting by my toothbrush and hastily pack both into my purse, using the toothbrush first. Back in my room, I slide on the more inconspicuousparts  
of my school uniform. All of the pieces which mark my house join the toothbrush in my bag. Mother won't tolerate seeing me in Gryffindor colors.

"It took you long enough!" My mother exclaimed, beckoning me to sit down in the ornate hardwood chair directly in front of her. I obey her, and try to stay still as she charms my honey brown hair to be board straight and sleek.

"You have such horrible hair dear. It's so...poofy and...wavy!"she exclaims for the billionth time this year.

"Yes, Mother." I reply. I actually like my hair, but my mother doesn't.

" And we have GOT to get Jikkie to stop feeding you so much! You look like you're pregnant!"

"Yes, Mother."

" Is that sass that I detect young lady? You know that I'm right!"

"No Mother. Yes Mother."

"Good, I trust that you've been associating with your approved, Slytherin, friends? Just because that stupid sorting hat messed up your sorting doesn't mean you can't act like a true Slytherin." She scolds in a condescending manner.

"Yes Mother." I reply licentiously. What Mother doesn't know won't kill her.

"Good girl." she says, beckoning me to follow her to the dining room. As we walk, I notice for the billionth time how empty the large corridors are. A mansion without a master, Pholenx Manor is not as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside.  
/Therooms other than mine and my mother's are unkempt and falling apart since the accident. My mother and I live alone now. I know that the Evans', the Burke's, the Pettigrew's, or maybe even the Potter's would welcomeme to stay with them if  
things getany worse. If I wasn't so terrified of my mom hurting them, I'd be there right now.

I should probably point out that my 'condition' is just a nice way of saying that I possess the Sight, but I can't control when I get visions. Often they're disturbing, of people getting killed. They never come true. Sometimes they're flashbacks...  
/Likethe day my brother... Anyways at Hogwarts, I'm allowed access to the divination room so that I can clear my head, but in this hell-hole there's no such relief.

After a fast and dreadful breakfast of plain oatmeal and black coffee, I lug my bag and my trunk down to the front porch so that I can wait for the paid ministry car. I still can't believe that my mother doesn't escort me to the platform herself, still,I'm  
grateful that she doesn't. This way I can see whoever I want.

"Now Ava, I know that it's hard for you to make any friends, but do try your hardest!"

I jump at my mother's voice which is suddenly behind me.

"Yes, Mother. I'll try my best." I replied coarsely. What makes her think that I don't have friends? Oh yeah, I don't have any "Acceptable" friends.

"Good girl. Make your father, god rest his soul, proud of the young woman you've almost become."

My stomach turns at that one. How could she just casually mention him after what happened? What a sociopath.

"Yes Mother." I say in a soft voice before loading my trunk and Cleansweep 5 into the limousine.

"Very well dear. I love you very much."

Lies.

"I love you too mother."

More lies.

"Hey driver!" I call.

"Yes, Lady Pholenx?" The driver replies.

"Do you have muggle music on that radio?" I ask.

"Yes, Lady Pholenx." He says, seeming somewhat amused.

"Right. Could you turn that on then? And call me Ava!"

"Yes, Lady Ava."

'Way Down' by Elvis Presley floods out of the speakers. As the music bops, I put on my tie and my vest. Whatever my mother did to my hair, a simple hair brush throws my hair back to its normal, bouncy, wavy state. Once the ride isn't as bumpy, pullout  
my makeup compact and go to work.

Within an hour, we arrive at King's Cross and the driver (Mr. Johnson) helps me to load my trunk onto one of the trolley's. 15 minutes later, I find myself standing in front of the magical barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Taking a deep breath,I  
runstraight through the wall and into the magical world.

* * *

"AVA! Ava, Ava, Ava!" I hear the fast, familiar, and high pitched voice coming from somewhere behind me as I stand on the crowded platform, and crane my head so that I can find a certain someone.

"Ava!" I hear it again, and am immediately assaulted by Alice Burkes hugging me.

"Woah! Woah! Alice! Chill!" I exclaim, hugging her back with all the enthusiasm I'm hiding in my voice. "I'm happy to see you too babes!"

"Thanks babes! How've you been? How's your mother?"

"She's not great. What about Frank? Where is he?" I asked, referring to my other best friend, Frank Longbottom.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ava. Here he comes!"

This time I'm ambushed from behind as Frank pulls me into a bear hug. He doesn't talk all that much, but when he does it's always nice or important.

"Nice to see you Frankie!" I say, turning so that I can give him a proper hug. He just nods, which is pretty normal for him in such a large group. As much as I love Frank and Alice, neither of them are who I'm looking for.

"Alice, have you seen-" I start nervously.

"I know who you're looking for. Don't worry! I'm sure he's just goofing off with Potter or Lupin!" She replies, already a little exasperated by my worry.

"Don't give me that tone! You know how psycho his mother is! She's almost worse than mine!" The last few months I've only gotten a few owls from him, and they were all really short. The last one he sent me promised that he was safe... But that

/was over a month ago.

"Come on worry-wart! Maybe you can find him on the train!" Alice exclaimed, pulling me with her and Frank on board.

"No, I think I'll wait just a little bit longer. If I don't catch up then I'll see you in the dormitory!

"Yeah, yeah just don't miss the train!" She said, giving me another hug before boarding the train with Frank in tow.

Twenty minutes later and I'm in full panic mode.

"All aboard in two minutes!"

Where the hell is he? He better not be hurt! If she hurt him then she's about to know a new level of pain. As I'm plotting and worrying, I suddenly feel myself being lifted into two slim, but strong arms.

"HEY! WHA-"

Whoever is carrying me hoists me up to the platform of the caboose, forcing me on gently.

"WHO-" I start before turning around to a rather pleasant surprise. Sirius Black was looking up at me with an adorable little puppy dog smile.

"Hey, Sugar! Did you miss me?" he says, his rough voice not totally masking his excitement.

"Where were you?! I was worried sick!" I shout at him over the train's engine.

"I'll explain in a minute! Help me up!" he shouts back as the train begins to move slowly out of the station.

I pull him up by his wrists, but he's too heavy! The train was speeding up!

"Sirius! Climb up!" I shout. He obeys and uses his legs to get to my level. At the last second, I grab his shirt and pull him forward through the opening, sending us toppling down into the empty caboose.

I laughed a little when I realize our cliche position. He had landed on top of me, with his face now pleasantly close to mine. I took the moment to breathe him in deeply, all apples and cinnamon and pinewood.

"Well Lady Pholenx, if Deja Vu exists this is it!" he says cheekily.

"I like it." I say softly, grinning from ear to ear.

" Me too." I hear him murmur before his lips touch mine in a familiar kiss.

As my eyes close and I kiss him back, a pleasant flashback takes over my mind.

* * *

 _"Oi! Pholenx!" yelled Sirius, dripping wet with the rain we had just lost a quidditch game in. Say You Love Me by Fleetwood Mac was playing over the whole locker room, courtesy of James Potter. He'd been obsessed with the muggle group as soon as he  
realized that they were Lily's favorite. Not that I was complaining… Anything muggle was against my mother!  
"Yes, Black?" I sighed but remained turned to my locker, knowing exactly what was coming.  
"What the hell was that out there? You were doing great, and then you just froze and let two goals in." he asked in a lower tone, but still sounding rather upset.  
"I don't know. I'm sorry." I lied. I knew exactly what had happened, I had had a nasty vision.  
"It didn't look like nothing." he prompted, putting his hand on my turned shoulder.  
"Well it was. End of…" I turned to face him, realizing that he was only wearing his jeans, his shirt was draped over his damp shoulder.  
"End of what?" he asked after a moment, his hand still on my shoulder. Arguments like this were common, as despite our shared friend group, we weren't very close. Once upon a time I had fancied him, but now he was more of a piece of artwork to be  
admired. Like now. God he was handsome...  
"End of story." I finished, stepping out of his grasp. "Would you kindly turn around so that I can change? This is the girl's side after all."  
He obliged, and I quickly magiced my undergarments dry and changed into a pair of bootleg jeans and a light turtle-neck. The rest of the team was male, and had elected to stay on the guy's side, leaving me alone with him.  
"I just want to make sure that you're okay," he said, muffling his voice as he too put on his shirt. "I can't have my keeper blacking out and falling off of her broom just because she's too stubborn to let me help her."  
"I doubt that there's anything you can do, Black." I said brusquely, walking right past him. He stopped me again, but this time by grabbing my waist in his big hand and pulling me close.  
"So you admit that there's a problem then?" He said under his breath.  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" I asked calmly, extremely aware of both his close proximity and the feeling in the pit of my stomach which I hadn't felt in months.  
"I'm trying to figure out what's the matter, Avaline." He said, pushing a strand of hair from my face.  
"Well it sure as hell isn't you if that's what you're getting at." I said coolly, but I didn't back away.  
"You sure about that? Because I don't think that you've backed away yet."  
I immediately backed right into a bench, sending both of us tumbling to the floor, him on top of me.  
"OW! BLACK WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" I whisper yelled, breathing in sharply when I realized that his face was truly very close to mine. He looked down at me and smiled.  
"What an interesting position you've put us in." He remarked, placing his hands on either side of my face.  
"Yeah…" I managed to utter, partially lost in his clear grey eyes.  
"Now how about you tell me what's the mat-"  
Without thinking, I interrupted him by closing the space between our mouths.  
" 'cause when the lovin starts and the lights go down…" Proclaimed the radio,and he responded eagerly. We went on like that, rolling so that I was on top until I came to my senses and broke away.  
"Woah." he said, breathless.  
"Yeah." I responded_.

* * *

"Woah." Sirius says, kissing my neck.

"Yeah." I respond playfully.

 **AN/ somehow my chapter titles have gotten a little mixed up, so I apologize for any confusion! The last chapter was actually the prologue.**


	3. Chapter 2

God I've missed him. The way he kisses me is so gentle, so smooth, and yet so passionate and rough! I curl my fingers through his shoulder length mop of dark hair and pull him closer still, loving how warm he is.

"So, I'll take that as a 'Yes Sirius, I missed you very much this summer'." he murmurs into my ear before nibbling slightly at my throat.

"Well you'd be wrong." I say quickly, gasping for air. He knows I can't stand it how good it feels when he kisses my neck.

"Oh?" His shoulder vibrates pleasantly when he speaks.

"I missed you way more than 'very much'. Why didn't you owl me after August?"

"Err... My dearest mum confiscated my owl."

"Damn her."

Sirius chuckles and stops kissing me, a change which I protest with a small grunt.

"What? Do you like that or something?"

"I could do that forever, Sirius, you know that."

He chuckles and moves to sit on one of the benches lining the caboose, leaving me on the floor. I switch to a cross-legged position and take the moment to re-memorize his face. Not that I haven't thought about his grey eyes and strong jawline all

summer, but he looks like an angel in the midmorning light that streams through the windows. It illuminates his brown hair and seems to make his eyes sparkle as he smiles. He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"What are you looking at, love?" He asks, sticking his tongue out at me. I giggle and cup his face, ready to pull him down into another kiss.

It's then that I notice his hair had been pushed awkwardly over his forehead. I push it back and then looked away in shock and horror.

"S-Sirius!" I say, looking back to his eyes.

"What is it- oh." He says , his face morphing from joy to confusion to a kind of muted sadness.

On his forehead is a terrible burn in the exact shape of a "B".

"Sirius. Who did this to you?" My voice trembles with coming rage.

"My... Father." He says, hesitant at first and then realizing that I'll find out anyway.

"Why?"

"Well it's a B for blood traitor. He... He found out about your father. He took his wand and burned it right onto my forehead. Hurt like hell, but tried to fix it up a little. No harm, no foul."

"No harm, no foul? This seems pretty harmful to me." I say, getting up and backing a little bit away from him. This is all my fault.

"Ava, calm down." he says, "It probably won't even scar!"

"Calm down? I'm perfectly calm! I'm calm as a cucumber! Maybe if your father would stop using my best friend as a human torch and punching bag I'd be even more calm!" I can feel my heart speeding up like it does every time this happens.

"Ava, let's just go sit with James and Peter. Remus may even be done with his rounds by now! I'm sure Lily will be there!" Sirius says frantically, probably sensing the early symptoms of one of my infamous yelling fits.

Gulping and taking a couple of deep breaths, I nod slowly in agreement.

"There we go, love!" Sirius said, taking my hand and our bags and brooms and dragging me across the divider between the caboose and the rest of the train. Two cars later, I'm feeling normal again.

"OI! BLACK! Where've you been you bastard!" James Potter's big voice filled the car, and I looked to see him hanging out of the compartment like a monkey. I smiled a little as I remembered the first day I met him.

* * *

 _"Hey! Do you know any counter-curses for a Sticky-Foot curse?"_

 _The thirteen year old me jumped nearly ten feet into the air as my quiet meandering through the dark and empty Hogwarts corridors was interrupted by a loud voice coming from above._

 _"Hello?" I asked quietly, looking around to find the speaker._

 _"Up here!" stage-whispered the voice, I pointed my lit up wand towards the ceiling and looked up to find a raven-haired, bespectacled thirteen year old boy hanging upside down from it like a monkey. "Do you know any counter-curses for a sticky-foot jinx?"_

 _"What are you doing up there?" I stage-whispered quietly, craning my neck to see more. "We're not allowed out of our dorms after 10, much less on the ceiling! Who are you?"_

 _"Well you're up!"_

 _"I'm Avaline Pholenx.I-I have special permission from Dumbledore! Answer my question you prat!" I whispered up. I knew that I had permission to be up due to my condition... But this kid probably didn't._

 _"I'm James Potter and if you must know, a certain prefect called Lucius Malfoy lifted me up and stuck me here."_

 _"Malfoy? He's my second cousin. Why'd he do that?"_

 _"I may or may not have dropped a frog into the broom cabinet where he and his girlfriend were making out." said the boy on the ceiling sheepishly._

 _I giggled in spite of myself. The thought of Lucius and Narcissa being interrupted by a slimy green frog was just too much._

 _"Yeah, yeah I get it. I'm funny. Can you get me down now?" James said, exasperated and probably tired of being stuck on the ceiling._

 _"Hold on. I know a counter curse… but you're kind of like 20 feet off the floor."_

 _"Then levitate me once I fall! What kind of a witch are you anyway? A stupid Hufflepuff I'd bet."_

 _"Hey! Hufflepuffs aren't stupid! And I'm in Gryffindor."_

 _"Really? Me too! Can you get me down now?"_

 _"Whatever. Unstick-glutinous!" I muttered, causing Potter's feet to begin to unstick slowly. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I said quickly, but nothing happened._

 _"Umm… I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm kind of about to fall here!" he said frantically. I looked to see his hands already unstuck and him hanging now like a bat._

 _"Shit." I muttered, panicky. "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

 _Nothing again._

 _"Avaline!" James was now hanging by one foot, which was slipping fast. Any second now, he would fall._

 _"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! STUPID BLOODY WAND!" I shouted, referencing my wand which was actually my grandfather's, pushed down on me by my mother._

 _"AVALINE!" Yelled James, who was now rapidly falling._

 _"NO!" I yelled,experiencing a terrible sense of déjà Vu."WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_

 _James was yanked back into the air, but my heart was still beating._

 _"James?" I called,"Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah! I'm… Great!" I heard coming from the now slowly descending figure._

 _As soon as his feet reached the ground, I dropped my no good wand and ran to hug him before the anger that was sure to follow my major screw up._

 _"Sorry I couldn't get the spell to work! Please don't hurt me! I'm really just so sorry!" I pleaded, and I realized that I had begun to cry. This situation was just too familiar, too recent._

 _"Hey! It's okay Avaline. We all have trouble with magic sometimes!" He said, much to my surprise. He pulled me close enough for me to realize that he smelled kind of like a pine tree. He was also considerably taller than me._

 _"It-it's m-my grandfather's wand! I-it d-doesn't work right f-for me! I'm so sorry Timothy!"_

 _"What year are you? And who's Timothy?"_

 _I realized my mistake quickly._

 _"I'm a fourth year. Timothy is... Someone who you remind me of." I lied._

 _"I'm a fourth year too, don't worry about it. Here, I'll walk you back to the common room, or wherever you were headed."_

 _"I was headed to the divination room, but the common room sounds good too."_

 _"Alright then Avaline."_

"Earth to Ava!" Calls James, snapping me out of my reverie.

"What?" I ask, realizing that I'm still standing outside the compartment even though Sirius has already gone in.

"You okay Lady Pholenx?" he asks mockingly. His favorite activity besides flirting with Lily is making fun of my title.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering." I say with a small smile, taking my usual place across from Lily and leaning onto Sirius' chest.

"So who here thinks that Snivellus is finally going to dissolve into a grease puddle this year?"

"UGH James stop being so MEAN!"

And so began the usual bandy on the way to my home.

* * *

The rest of the ride passed quickly. Everybody elsechanged into their robes halfway through, and Remus finally finished his prefect shift. He brought his best friend Emma along, and a sudden shortage of seats forced me to remain in Sirius' lap for  
/an hour or two. Not that I minded that one bit.

Once we arrived at the Hogsmeade station, we all chose the same thestral-drawn carriage, although my boyfriend's pointed glares kept him and I alone inside rather than on top with Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Emma, and Xenophilius Lovegood.

"So how's my best girl really doing?" Sirius whispers in my ear once the carriage doors have shut.

"Much better now that I know you're okay." I say truthfully, cuddling up beside him. It's not terribly cold outside, but his warmth furthers my sense of security anyway.

Suddenly, I blink and I am in a dark corridor.

/-|-

 _The dark walls were slimy, and the place smelled like rot and blood. I watched as if I were in a pensieve as a man ran past me, dragging a woman with him._

 _"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" screamed a terrible female voice from down the corridor. I turned and saw a version of Sirius' cousin Bellatrix Lestrange who looked at least 25 pointing her wand at the running pair."CRUCIO!"_

 _A flash of green light signaled that a spell had been fired at the two, but it missed._

 _Suddenly, the woman stopped and spun to face Bellatrix._

 _"ALICE! NO!" the man cried as he spun around, and I noticed something terrifying. The woman was a 21 year old version of my best friend, Alice Burkes. The man was… my god... Frank Longbottom._

 _"STUPEFY!" Bellatrix called, and Frank fell. "As for you, bitch...CRUCIO!"_

 _I screamed as Alice began to writhe on the floor like a dying insect. Her screams and cries echoed in the corridor._

 _"Avaline! Ava!" I heard, and I felt that someone was shaking me._

/-|-

I snap back to reality, where I'm curled up and shaking in Sirius' lap.

"A-alice!" I say quietly.

"Shh, shh, it's alright! It isn't real, Ava!" he says, stroking my hair to try and relax me.

"It was real, it was!" I cry, "Alice and Frank... Alice!"

It is then that Sirius decides to remind me of the reason I fell in love with him last year.

"Shh, shh." He soothes, "I'm real. Alice and Frank are fine. You're fine."

I begin to relax, and within two minutes I'm completely calm, if not shaken. I focus on my breathing, and his breathing and the sound of our friends above us.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yes. How bad was I?" I reply, moving off of his lap and across the carriage to face him before we arrive at the castle.

"You were fine. You shook and screamed a little, but I've seen you have worse visions." He explains, "I put a charm on the carriage so that the others couldn't hear."

I nod in approval.

"How long has it been since you read?" He asks nervously, referring to my frequent visits to the divination room. The deal with the Sight is that the more I read, the less I get unwanted visions.

"Too long. You know how my mum is."

"How about tonight we, go to the divination room and then sneak down to the room of requirement for some catching up?"

I roll my eyes. Catching up indeed.

"I mean it!" He protests. "We'll play some music, get a couple of butterbeers and just talk!"

"Right, because that's always what's on your mind. Talking." I tease, elbowing him lightly in the side despite the heavy feeling my vision has left me with.

"Pleeeaase?" he says, pulling off the puppy eyes look perfectly. "It'll make you feel better!"

"Fine." I relent with a grin, "Pick me up at 9 in the common room."

/-|-

The rest of the night passed quickly for me. I sat in between Alice and Sirius during the feast, trying to convince myself that both she and the awkward boy across from her were alive and well. They were eating yorkshire pudding, not being tortured by  
/Sirius' nutty cousin.

Afterwards I followed her and Emma to our dorm room,deciding for the sixth year in a row not to organize my belongings in my trunk as they did. That kind of cleanliness reminds me too much of my mother's house, where I have to keep everything perfect.  
/Instead, I sit on the edge of my bed and smile, enjoying the feeling of having people again. I find myself watching Alice more than usual, pulling her over to my bed once she finishes her unpacking.

"Hey darling" she says, snuggling up to my chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ally." I reply, "I've just missed you, that's all."

"Okay… Have you been up to the divination room lately?" she asks quietly, so that the other two girls can't hear.

"No. I was thinking about going tonight with Sirius." I say, checking my watch. "Speaking of which, I should probably get going. It's almost 9 and I have a feeling that I should read at 9:30."

"Okay. Don't stay out too late with you-know-who. Little Miss Prefect over there might kill you." she muses, gesturing to a busy Lily Evans.

"What?" Lily asks innocently.

"Nothing, love." Says Alice.

I chuckle and grab my wand.

"I love you, Alice." I call back as I head down to the common room.

/

"You're late!" calls James from the couch. Sirius is next to him, and Remus sits in the armchair across. None of them look up at me as I come closer.

"By what? 5 minutes? That's a bit extreme, Prongs." I tease, circling to the other side of the couch.

"Late is late dear Lady Pholenx." Remus adds from behind his book.

"I'm afraid you've broken your dear Padfoot's heart." says Sirius solemnly.

"Okay then, I'll go and roam around the gloriously versatile room of requirement all alone." I say, stroking his thick brown hair. "Hope I don't run into one of your cousins. Or that charming Hufflepuff seeker, Amos Diggory."

"Alright point taken." he relents grumpily, huffing as he gets up. "But one day woman, I won't wait for you."

"As if!" James and Remus say at once, causing Sirius to blush and drag me out of the common room by my wrist.

"You kids be careful!" James calls after us. "Don't do anything I would do!"

/-|-

"Alright, you know the drill." I warn, opening the trapdoor below the divination room. Divination isn't usually taught at Hogwarts due to a lack of students actually wanting to take the class. Dumbledore only keeps the room around so that I can use it.

"Of course. You aren't yourself in there, so my job is to get you back after a while." He says, gesturing for me to climb the ladder.

"But not until I'm done with whatever trance I go into." I remind, obliging his request.

"Babe, we've done this before. Have you forgotten how I got you to fall in love with me after the locker room incident?" He teases, following me closely into the tent-like room.

"Pfft! That was not how!" I exclaimed, "I hated you for at least two weeks after that."

"Right… You were just playing hard to get." He teased.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 _It's storming outside of the divination room. The thunder crashes outside, but that's nothing compared to what was in my crystal ball._

 _In it, I could see crashing waves around a large stone house._

 _There was a boy inside, with three muggles. This boy had clearly seen great suffering. Before I could identify the young wizard, my view switched to a massive prison-like structure on an equally stormy sea. There was a man in there who is innocent. I found myself completely terrified. He was innocent and something terrible was going to happen. I had to stop it! How could I stop it! Before I could find out who it was, my body was shaken by an outside force. I woke up from my vision screaming and crying. I instinctively leaned backwards, not particularly caring who had saved me from that terrible Seeing. I cried into my savior's shirt, soaking it with my tears. Whoever it was stroked my back, helping me to regain my senses. A minute later, I realized what was happening with a jolt. My body became stiff with fear as I glanced upwards to identify whoever was holding me. Much to my surprise, it was none other than Sirius Black._

 _"Black?" I said in a questioning tone. "Pardon my rudeness, but what the bloody hell are you doing up here?"_

 _"Umm… At the moment I'm helping you." He said nervously._

 _I could feel my heart speeding up. My blood pressure was rising and my cheeks flushed red. How the hell did he get up here? He was NOT invited into my private life!_

 _"Avaline?" He said, as I jumped up from the floor, where he had apparently joined me._

 _"You need to leave. Now!" I said hotly, waving my wand over the crystal ball to return it to its blank state. "I don't know how you figured out I was here, or why you decided to join me, but you are certainly not invited."_

 _"Avaline, please don't push me out." He said, getting to his feet. "I was only worried about you."_

 _My heart made a very inconvenient fluttering motion in my chest. I realized that I had my wand pointed straight at his chest._

 _"How the hell did you even know that I was up here?" I asked, with all of the false calm of the eye of a hurricane._

 _"I… I heard Alice Burkes talking to you about it." I almost felt bad for the sod, he seemed so scared._

 _"So you decided to come and make fun of me?" I accused, accidentally shooting angry red sparks at the ceiling._

 _"No!" He shouted. "I was curious! So I followed you here!"_

 _"How charming!" I yelled._

 _"Shut up! Let me talk! I was actually about to leave when you started screaming your head off! I was scared that something happened, and so I climbed up to help you! I called your name but you were in some sort of trance! Your eyes were glowing! Then you stopped screaming and started crying. I shook your shoulders and your eyes stopped glowing and- STOP POINTING YOUR WAND AT ME!"_

 _"I'll point my wand at whomever I want! You think that just because we made out once, you're suddenly my lover or something? That you're entitled to my secrets and have a responsibility to 'save me' whenever you see fit?"_

 _"Well… Yeah!" Sirius shouted, stepping towards me. "Avaline, I don't know a lot about you… But I have this funny feeling that we need each other. Tell me that you don't think so too!"_

 _"I-" I started, but I couldn't deny it. Somehow this idiot was right, but I'd be damned if I let him bully me into confessing before I wanted to. "I have to leave. Get out of my way."_

:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Ava, you were climbing?" Sirius says, jolting me back to the present. "You know this whole flashback thing is really weird to the rest of us. Like I get that the Sight makes you do it, but still. Freaky."

"Shut up." I say, opening the trapdoor. "See you in 15minutes."

"See you in 15minutes."

"Hey... I love you."

"I love you too."

 **AN/ I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

AN: IM SO SORRY FOR A BREAK IN THE STORY BUT I JUST WANT TO REMIND ANY READERS THAT I REALLY WANT YOUR REVIEWS. I THRIVE OFF OF PEOPLE ACTUALLY READING MY STUFF SO EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW.

LOVE,

SUPERA99

PS: WILL UPDATE AND FIX FORMATTING ASAP


End file.
